Wedding Talks
by wellwisher123
Summary: It had been two years since they had seen each other. Now, here they were at a mutual wedding. He was the best man and she was the maid of honour. Unrequited feelings resided between the two- will they be able to express them? Jemily, one shot RxR (Author of Hate to more hatred or love and Story of our love!)


**Hey, so here is a one shot I had in mind for so long, hope you like it. When I updated Hate to More Hatred or Love, I kind of expected more reviews-considering the amount of reviews I received to continue the story. But never mind, I just hope you tell me if there was something about the story you didn't like. Thank you so much.**

**I wrote this up until 6 am. I do really hope you guys love it. Appreciating your support. Thanking you so much xx This one shot if for those Jemily Fans that have been supporting me since forever.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**P.S Special thanks to JemilyForever and her gang, thank you so much :D**

**And all my supporters too, thank you-I love you all.**

**Summary : **It was ironic.

How come she-the one with no date end up with this bouquet? She didn't even had a date-let alone a wedding written in her cards. She wanted to chuckle dryly.

Ironic indeed.

She was the maid of honour-he was the best man. They had a past, can a wedding resolve everything? Jemily

**Wedding Talks **

"You look beautiful,"

The bride gushed as her cheeks darkened, turning into a familiar shade of red-"Thank you." Her voice was soft, kinda like every bride's. She was hesitant but yet excited. Her feelings were a cross between nerve wrecking and love-"It's going to be okay," It was as if Emily had read her mind.

Mia looked at her maid of honour and nodded, "I hope so." She muttered before she saw Emily making a gesture-her index and thumb moving across her lightly glossed lips in different directions as Mia managed a smile, "Yeah, come on-cheer up." Callie spoke as she grinned at her friends. It was weird how well she had indeed mixed up with the crowd-in such a short while, even if she had known them, for what like six months. She was the green samurai's not such a samurai girlfriend-who seemed like a perfect blend to their monotonous group, as quoted by the girl in the statement.

"Yeah," Lauren seemed to agree as she fixed her bridesmaid, "God, Antonio is BU going to flip when he sees me in this," She muttered to herself, "I never thought I would like a dress this much," She twirled around-her cream dress flowing as hit her ankles. The dress was a master piece in Lauren's eyes, her eyes twinkling like the small diamond pendant she was wearing.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation as Mia's eyes looked up at the door expectantly, "It's time." Terry grinned at his sister, straightening his bow.

Emily paused, "Uh, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle," The plea came out like a mere whisper. She knew that traditionally, maid of honours do walked alone-but amongst her friends, she did feel a bit left out. Come on, she was twenty five and here she was dateless while every one of her friends, even Serena were having their boyfriends lined up.

Mia looked at her for a second, debating what to say when Lauren interrupted her, "Don't worry. I know someone who will." She spoke before she picked up her gown and stared to walk-heading outside the door. Callie shrugged, before following suit.

Mia's eyes glistened knowingly and if Emily didn't know her better-she had a clear cut idea who was on the other side of the door. She just hoped it wasn't some creep. "Come on, it's your moment." She spoke as the two headed out, smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Jayden," Emily said, he voice full of surprise as she stared at the lad-she had lost contact with all those years ago. The last time they met was what-two years ago? She bit her lip, suddenly remembering the days they had indeed spend during that time, her nervousness kicking in. "Hey." His voice was soft. She didn't expect him to be here.

Which was again, foolish of her because Kevin was his best friend. Her mind was boggled as she felt him stare at her. Her consciousness kicked in as she fixed her hair, hoping it was in place-the bun took a lot of time to be made, and she hoped it was worth it. Giving her yellow dress a light jerk, she separated the imaginary dust from the soft cloth, "You are beautiful."

And she blushed.

She remembered when he used to say that red looked good on her and right now, she didn't believe it did because all she felt was like embarrassing herself in front of him, "You look great too." She said, suddenly coming to her senses as she admired him in a tuxedo. Jayden offered her his arm, and Emily grasped on to it-suddenly feeling some sort of proximity developing between the two. This has always been this way when it came to them. Even during the nighlok fights, every single touch-could spark tons of emotion. Emily shook her head and she sure knew she looked stupid while doing it as she stared right ahead.

The instruments rang in the air and Emily clutched on to her bouquet tightly-seeming forgetting that it was there indeed in the first place, "So, I take it you missed me?"

Emily smiled, detecting his amusement, "No. What gave you that idea?"

"When was the last time we talked?" Jayden spoke, a smile on his face, "You missed me."

* * *

"_You're leaving." Emily said as she stared at the retreating figure of the former red ranger. _

_Jayden looked into those deep brown eyes and sighed, "I am."_

"_Don't go." They had just met again a few days ago, he can't possibly leave so soon. They had tons to catch up too-"Please."_

_Jayden sighed again, this time a defeated one-"Emily," He said so softly as he walked towards her and Emily almost closed her eyes, not prepared for what was about to happen-"I need to go. I have to build a life for myself, I need to learn." These words seemed foreign to Jayden initially but now, he had his mind set. Now, that the world indeed has become a peaceful place-his job was done. _

"_Just a few days? Mia, Kevin, Mike-" She paused at the name of her boyfriend, suddenly realising she indeed had one. It seemed that these past days had made her forget about the one man she thought she was going to get married one day._

_It was like the samurai days._

_When she used to fantasize about Jayden but backed out knowing that he would never reciprocate her feelings._

"_Please."_

_All she got was a mere kiss of the forehead and he was gone._

* * *

No sooner it was their cue as the supposed couple walked down the aisle, "Why didn't you ever call me back?"

Emily closed her eyes, "I don't know. I was busy with my college and you-"Jayden nodded, getting her point. Why didn't she ever call him? She was afraid. She was afraid that it just might cause her the pain that she had endured two times, "I heard you are a cop." Jayden nodded, "That I am."

And she couldn't be more proud. She remembered when he used to gush about his dream-twice, had she heard that. Once during the Samurai days and the second time during the days they had spent together. It was weird how just a few days could bring back the memories and feelings that had been suppressed a long time ago, "So, you and Mike broke up."

"We did." Emily said as she clutched on to the white roses tightly, her eyes looking at the green ranger who was staring at his girlfriend, his face full of love. The really did deserve each other.

* * *

"_This is not working out, Em." Mike whispered softly and Emily could only turn her face way-trying to ignore the harsh reality, "I'm sorry." He spoke and Emily felt a stab of guilt. It was because of her they were breaking up and he was the one apologising?_

"_No, I'm sorry."_

"_It's him, isn't it? It was always him."_

_Emily closed her eyes and nodded-too ashamed to look into his eyes, her tears managing to break the wall as they leaked from the corner of her eyes, "Yes."_

"_Why didn't you ever tell him?"_

"_Because I fell for him twice, he didn't love me back. It's not gonna happen, Mike."_

* * *

Their legs moved slowly as if they were trying to relish the moment that was surpassing between the two, "I missed you." Emily seemed to mutter before she could stop herself and Jayden looked startled, "I missed you too." He whispered as he let go of her hand-the two standing on different ends.

Suddenly the audience rose and Kevin's eyes lit up as he watched his beautiful bride step down the aisle. Her hair cascaded down her back, a beautiful veil hanging behind it-complementing her white dress and Emily again, was drifted back.

* * *

"_You looked beautiful though," Emily smiled as she stared at Mia, who leaned against the couch and nodded, "Every girl should look beautiful on her wedding day."_

"_Only it wasn't your wedding day."_

"_You know what I mean." Emily sighed as she got up, heading towards the kitchen when she saw Jayden. The latter looked at her, a small smile on his face-"Hey,"_

"_Hey," Emily's voice was cheery, like it usually voice, "You tired?" She noticed the frown adorning his face as Jayden shook his head, "No, not at all."_

"_Good, because we did stop Dayu and you looked really handsome in that suit." Emily's eyes widened as she recollected the lasts part in her head-her eyes almost popping out of her skull-"I meant-meant-"Jayden laughed._

"_You looked beautiful too, Em."_

* * *

Emily could hear the vows that Kevin and Mia were speaking but her eyes were rested on Jayden's who stood as the best man. She honestly expected Mike to be Kevin's best man-but turns out over the years it was Jayden who was closer to Kevin. Jayden never got tired of looking into those hazel-brown eyes, his mind drifting off to the same scenario. It was these little moments that had indeed shaped their so called relationship.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

The eye contact broke as they watched Kevin lean in to kiss Mia.

* * *

The people moved around in a zest as the reception kicked in. She could see Serena talking to her husband while Lauren, Antonio and the other couple graced the dance floor with their presence. Even Ji was smiling as he watched everyone enjoy. Emily was pretty sure she saw him shed a tear or two during the wedding. The events were going so fast and all Emily was indeed aware of was Jayden's gaze from the other side of the room.

Mia's voice snapped her out of her utopia as she and Jayden walked towards the centre table. Emily tried to ignore the proximity as she clinked the glass, ready for the speech-she certainly wasn't prepared for.

"When I first met Mia," She started, the audience looked at her expectantly as Jayden seemed to notice her change in demeanour-grabbed on to her hand that laid underneath the white table where all the close relatives to the married couple sat. She stopped in the middle, before grasping on tightly to it-"I thought I had found another Serena. She was like my big sister-a sister who looked after me, loved me-scolded me, everything. I almost never felt Serena not being there-which I am sure my sister would really be happy about. Finally was able to get rid of me, right?" The audience seemed to chuckle at this, "Mia and Kevin had instant connection-they were made for each other and I am glad they found people who they can rely on and be best friends with, love and cherish forever. To Mia and Kevin," The rose the wine glass that laid on the table-she had been carrying for a while.

The audience followed suit before turning towards Jayden.

"Mia and Kevin-God, they were so obvious." The people laughed at this, "I've never had many friends in life but these two are one of the closest people in my life. I remember how nervous Kevin was while proposing to her-he hoped he didn't faint, which sure was a possibility." Laughter ensued. "But, I guess that's what love is. It makes you nervous-it makes you emotional and feel things that you thought you weren't capable of feeling. I'm glad they got married. God, know what it is like being separated from a loved one."

Emily's heartbeat increased as Jayden looked at her while squeezing her hand. She immediately let go of it-trying to make a mad dash towards outside, her emotions piling up when she was stopped.

"Now, it's the time for the bouquet toss."

Emily wanted to say no to Serena, afraid she might just break down into tears here. It was like Jayden was actually reciprocating her feelings-but why now? She didn't even realise as the bouquet of white poppies was flung in the air and a second later, it was in her hands.

Mia grinned at her as she watched her best friend clutch on the bouquet. It was purely coincidental and reflex to some extent.

It was ironic.

How come she-the one with no date end up with this bouquet? She didn't even had a date-let alone a wedding written in her cards. She wanted to chuckle dryly.

Ironic indeed.

Her feet started to move on her own account as he watched Jayden walking towards her. Ignoring the calls from the people around her-she handed over the flowers to another girl before running outside.

She needed to get away.

* * *

"_Do you believe in love?" Her question was innocent but Jayden could still detect the under laid meaning hidden._

"_No," His answer was small and precise. He chose to ignore his thumping heart and his desires as he said no and regretted it for a split second, before redeeming himself as he watched Emily's befallen expression._

_He said no._

_And by the time he wanted to say yes._

_It was too late_

* * *

Emily stopped all of a sudden, knowing Jayden was behind her. art reason being that she was edge of the river bank that was right beside the venue of reception. The green grass and the beautiful river, this was such a beautiful place.

And this was what happening, here.

What a shame, indeed. Emily wanted to muse to herself-she closed her eyes, ready to get her heart broken, again."Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." That was probably the most confident thing Jayden had said in a little while. He indeed did love her. Now that the weight of the world was removed from his shoulders-he was a happy man, a man who wanted to have the woman he loved. He let go of her twice-first due to circumstances, second time due to his best friend. She was dating Mike, they couldn't have-"Do you enjoy this?"

Emily's voice was broken. It hid behind the emotion she felt for the past two years-when all the wanted was him, "Do you enjoy seeing me broken?" She whispered, "I used to wonder what would happen if you loved me back but now-now, I'm just afraid-"

Jayden walked towards her and Emily stepped back, "Afraid that I will fall in love with you and you won't with me,_ again."_

Jayden moved the strand that fell down her soft cheek before pressing his palm against it. His skin felt warm as compared to the beautiful cold climate where they were standing in, "I know."He murmured, "I've made some choices I regret-"He paused, "But the reason I am back-is because of you Em. I wanted to be the best for you." He stopped. "I'm so sorry."

"All my life-" He then started again, "I had seen darkness-a life where all that mattered was my goal and then you came along," He chuckled, "This bubble full of energy. I loved you since then-but I couldn't risk anything,"

"And when you came back, the second time?"

"You had Mike, Em." He said softly, "You were happy." Emily wanted to hit him hard, "Stop making choices for me-everyone," She paused, "Knew that I loved you. Even Mike broke up-cause-cause," Her words stopped right there as Jayden stooped low to kiss her.

This was her Jayden.

He was different man. A man who had his priorities set straight and now, was finally looking at life with an open view. It took two seconds for her two realise that he was kissing her before she kissed back. His lips were soft and tasted like red wine. She had offered wondered what it would be like-to kiss him and now when she was, all thoughts vanished. She could feel his hands on her waist and he pulled her closer, her body arching perfectly against his. Her hands travelled around his neck-holding tightly to him as he kissed back with all might-feeling those sparks erupting again.

A second later they pulled away, taking deep breathes as their foreheads clung to each other-their eyes having a staring contest, "You promise not to break my heart?"

"Never."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That was all she needed at the two smiled at each other, resuming what they were doing moments ago.

* * *

"You sure about this, right?"

"Yes," Jayden rolled his eyes in a gesture and Emily almost wanted to step back in surprise, "Because I can't get my heart broken-thrice." She closed her eyes.

"You won't," He said, looking into her eyes, "I know what I've done and I am sorry. But it won't happen again. After this wedding, you and me-date."

"Really?"

"Really." Emily launched herself at Jayden, a grin adorning her face as he hugged her back. It was like a dream come true. She didn't know o sure-but she could make out figures cheering on the other side as they stared at the couple.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emily found herself swinging to the soft music as she leaned against Jayden's chest. It was weird how she didn't even know, he was at the wedding-to finally professing their love to each other. She could see everyone grinning at them and her cheeks darkened as she tried to hide further into Jayden's chest. She could feel him drop a kiss on the top of her head and she was in bliss. Jayden wasn't the one who dance-but here he was.

Everybody knew of them-Mike, Antonio-everybody rooted for them. She could hear her friends say something about a bet they had which only made her roll her eyes as she realised they indeed took a long time before joining their paths.

Her gaze was fixed on the bouquet that was tossed in the corner-the poppies now a bit messy. She wanted to laugh when she first received-

Thirteen months later, she found herself married.

Maybe the bouquet ending up with her-wasn't ironic after all.

**That's it. Hope you liked it. It's like making up for the lost time-and now, can you guys make up by reviewing? I'll be so grateful. Thank you for the constant.**

**P.S People who review will get a glimpse of the next chapter of story of my love AND hate to more hatred or love-thank yo**

**You know you want to, review **

**Until next time, **

**Luvya all xD**


End file.
